Baskets of this type generally have a cover for the tub mounted to rotate around an axis by means of accessory parts connecting the cover to the support between a closed position, which prevents the tub from being withdrawn from the support on which it is held, and an open position, which allows the tub to be removed, in particular to be emptied. In addition, a bolt-lock system makes it possible to turn the cover, thus freeing up the tub. However, these systems are complex and require significant number of connecting parts. Furthermore, movable covers, if they are made of plastic, often undergo deformations.